The Ultimate Guide
}} 200px |image2=BK-FG-6.jpg 200px |option1=Front |option2=Back |author = Victoria HolmesRevealed on the browse inside on HarperCollins' website |cover artist = Wayne McLoughlinRevealed on the back inside flap |jacket designer = Megan StittRevealed on the back inside flap |publish date = 5 November 2013 (US)Revealed on Amazon.com 30 November 2013 (UK)Revealed on Amazon.co.uk |isbn = ISBN 9780062245335 |editions = Hardcover, E-book |summary = Step inside the Warriors world with the ultimate guide to the cats and Clans. }} Warriors: The Ultimate Guide''Revealed on Amazon.com is the sixth book in the ''Field Guides''. Blurb ''Step inside the Warriors world with the ultimate guide to the cats and Clans. *''Profiles on more than seventy-five of the most important warrior cats.'' *''An insider look at each of the Clans.'' *''Never-before-seen stories about how Bramblestar and Tigerstar received their nine lives.'' And more! Dedication Dedicated to the following Clanmates who have proved themselves to be the ULTIMATE Warriors Fans: Cameron Dresdner, Kelly Freer, Dailey Jackson, Ellie Lang-Ree, Cassidy Stoler, Danielle Truxhall, Audra Young. Summary :Following the format of Cats of the Clans, this book features most of the cats mentioned there, alongside many new ones. All of them feature updated biographies, and some of them have even undergone changes in their artwork. :The book tells a story of each Clan and various cats from those Clans. It describes major events in the cats' lives as well as why the cat is special and the reasons behind the events. It doesn't give a bias, but makes suggestions as to different destinies to some characters if an event had not happened. Format and content :Most of the book is of the narrator telling the stories in first-person view, however Bramblestar's Nine Lives: The Return of the Heroes and Tigerstar's Nine Lives: StarClan Makes Its Choice is narrated by the leaders receiving the nine lives. The Introduction is one page long, and each Clan introduction is two pages long. This is followed by two or three pages on a cat (or group of cats) that first features a full-color illustration then a descriptive text for the remainder. Cats described The Clans and the cats described in the book are as follows: :ThunderClan: ::Bluestar; Pinestar; Goosefeather and Featherwhisker; Firestar; Spottedleaf; Graystripe and Millie; Sandstorm; Brightheart and Cloudtail; Yellowfang; Cinderpelt; Leafpool; Squirrelflight; Brambleclaw; Ashfur; Lionblaze; Hollyleaf; Jayfeather; Cinderheart; Dovewing; Ivypool; Briarlight. :ShadowClan: ::Raggedstar; Sagewhisker; Runningnose and Littlecloud; Brokenstar; Nightstar; Tigerstar; Blackstar; Russetfur; Boulder; Tawnypelt; Flametail. :WindClan: ::Tallstar; Onestar; Mudclaw; Crowfeather; Nightcloud and Breezepelt; Heathertail. :RiverClan: ::Crookedstar; Mapleshade; Silverstream; Leopardstar; Oakheart; Mistystar and Stonefur; Feathertail; Hawkfrost; Mothwing and Willowshine. :SkyClan: ::Cloudstar and Skywatcher; Leafstar; Echosong; Sharpclaw. :Tribe of Rushing Water: ::Teller of the Pointed Stones; Brook Where Small Fish Swim and Stormfur; Crag Where Eagles Nest. :The Early Settlers: ::Half Moon, also known as Stoneteller; Gray Wing; Clear Sky; Jagged Peak; Thunder; Storm and Turtle Tail; Tall Shadow; Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots; Wind Runner; Gorse Fur; River Ripple; Moth Flight. :Animals Outside the Clans: ::Ravenpaw and Barley; Princess and Smudge; Scourge and Bone; Sol; Rock; Fallen Leaves; Midnight. The book also contains six maps - Forest illustration, Forest diagram, Lake illustration, Lake diagram, Gorge illustration, Gorge diagram - two stories on Tigerstar's and Bramblestar's Leader ceremonies and an excerpt from The Sun Trail. Trivia Author statements *Vicky has stated on her Facebook that this book follows the "template" of Cats of the Clans, but contains updated summaries and histories for the characters mentioned, and also features new characters not shown in the previous book. Vicky has also said that this book is not a repackaged version of previous field guides, and contains all new material, save for some reused artwork.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Publication history *''The Ultimate Guide'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 5 November 2013Revealed on HarperCollins' website *''The Ultimate Guide'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book) 5 November 2013Revealed on HarperCollins' website *''Память племён'' (RU), OLMA Media Group (hardcover), 9 July 2015 Revealed on http://www.tdabris.ru/catalog/detskaya_literatura/khanter_koty_voiteli_podarok_pamyat_plemen.php See also *Character List *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Book Cover Gallery *Zondervan Browse Inside Notes and references de:The Ultimate Guideru:Память племёнfr:The Ultimate Guidefi:The Ultimate Guide zh:终极指南pl:Ostateczny Przewodnik Category:Books Category:Field Guides Category:The Ultimate Guide